Heartbeats fading
by geraldford
Summary: A rewrite of a previous work of mine better written and improved.  The enclave makes a bid for the wasteland on a massive scale bigger then the brotherhood scourge but who will stem there brutal conquest?


**Authors note: He im really a fan of the against all odds stories so this will be one of those any reviews are really appreciated thanks. Also the story will have a few differences from the main fallout game like no wanderer and col autum is still alive. This is a rewrite that im doing because the last one was hard to read so yeah send in reviews plz it helps me keep going. **

John wished he had more ammo he wasted the last of it on the enclave outpost that he was standing in. John was a skinny but well muscled man not the huge muscled quarterback type of muscles but the well defined muscles that came from a lifetime of hard work and hard fighting. He had short cropped military style brown sandy hair and a slight stubble of a beard appearing on his face at 26 he had a pip-boy on his right arm and had a suit of reinforced leather armor on.

The reason john hadn't searched the enclave outpost yet was because there was a man in what looked like brotherhood power armor, but it was wrong cause it had human skulls on each pauldron and blood was splashed all over it, barreling up the small hill at him. Now john wasn't completely defenseless he still had the trench knife he grabbed from a trader in megaton when he passed through. As the two met he could see the man in the power armor was really messed up his visor was cracked so

you could see one eye which was scary since it was the eye of someone who had cracked, the eye of someone who had decided, that it was time to stop being rational the time to just say fuck it and do anything you felt like. John shouldn't really criticize he thought since he was the type of person who if you wronged him or anyone he felt close to he would come after you personally beat you to a pulp and watch you burn, but the man in front of him was genuinely insane as he said,

"get the fuck out of my way they're after me asshole and ill blow your brains out if you don't move" said the man in the power armor.

"What, who is after you what the hell is wrong with you man" Jason replied just as the man came at him with a power armored swing from his right arm. Jason knew from dealing with traders the only weak spots in power armor were the gloved hands and the spaces between the plates Jason knew he had to act on those quickly. AS the fist came crashing towards Jason he side stepped it slightly and crouched low then stabbed with the trench knife at the back of the man's knee feeling the knife cut through tendons and muscle. Jason knew he had hit his mark as another fist came crashing towards his head John moved his head away but not fast enough. Jason fell backwards and quickly scrabbled up, the blow had missed his head and hit the metal pauldron of his armor which was now dented but had probably saved Jason from a broken collar bone and almost certain death. The dented armor was restricting Jason's arm from moving around that much so he quickly ripped it off and threw it on the ground.

"Hey asshole what the fucks your problem this was a new suit" Jason screamed, Jason then took the trench knife hefted it in his hand and threw it throwing knife style right into the man's exposed left eye. "Teach you to fuck with me" he said. Jason then went through scavenging from the bodies of the enclave and insane guy, what he came up with were two laser rifles one he took apart to repair the other one, 36 micro fusion cells 2 pulse grenades 46 caps two stim's some radaway a combat knife and a 10 mm pistol silenced and 23 rounds for it. Surprisingly the only thing the insane brotherhood guy had was his dog tags which Jason took too. Jason didn't even bother with the power armor since he didn't know how to use it at all and the only way to learn was to join the brotherhood of steel or the enclave and he was not gonna join either one of those adrenaline jockey's. Just as he was leaving Jason hear the twirling of rotors as a brotherhood vertibird touched down. Jason covered his eyes and walked over to meet them and return the dogtags. As he got closer and the vertibird powered down he could see some people in gray power armor and a woman who stood out with her flowing blonde hair.

"Hey civilian clear out we're the Lyons pride we are looking for a fugitive of the brotherhood he was seen here recently" she said as Jason took out the dog tags and said

"Yeah I met him he was a fucking nut went psycho on me and tried to kill me so I killed the ass hole with my knife" he said handing her the dog tags.

"No way you took on a fully armored and trained brotherhood soldier in hand to hand with a knife and won." Sarah replied crossing her arms as the rest of her team spread out behind her.

"oh what you don't believe me, you want to see ill show you he's just at the top of the hill" Jason said as he lead them to the scene of the fight.

"Sarah we got three enclave shot by what looks like an assault rifle and you're not gonna believe this but that guy we've been chasing he was killed by a knife to the head. Our friend here's telling the truth." Kodiak said as he searched the man and packed up his med kit.

"Well I'm sorry I doubted but I still don't know your name?" Sarah said as Kodiak and Dusk grabbed the body and loaded it onto the vertibird.

"My name is Jason, Jason proctor, by the way what the hell was wrong with that guy?" Jason replied as he picked up his bent shoulder plate.

"Well he was out on patrol with his squad and they were attacked by a behemoth, they didn't stand a chance really, he was the only one who lived and he snapped, it happens sometimes you see too much and your mind can't process it so you go berserk." She said Signaling the pilot of the vertibird to get ready to takeoff.

"Well what now do I get a reward for helping you guys?" Jason asked with a slight smile as he shielded his face from the rotors blades.

Sarah's normally cold exterior gave a small crack as she smiled and said "No but maybe ill see you around" as she and her team boarded the vertibird and took off.

Jason started to head towards megaton to sell some of his salvage. You see that's what Jason does he is a salvager he patrols the wastes looking for stuff to sell to the merchants.


End file.
